The present invention relates to the use of a particular waveform improving the detection and synchronization performance within the context of a WiFi network. This waveform allows a satisfactory compromise to be reached between the performance and the complexity of utilization of this detection.
WiFi wireless communication takes place on the layer known as PHY layer (“Physical Layer”). The PHY layer provides the support for reliable data transmission.
The MAC layer (“Medium Access Control Layer”), is responsible for managing transmission/reception in the context of multi-stations.
In a WiFi network, the MAC layer comprises a protocol for coordinating access to the radio resource which is based on the CSMA/CA (“Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoidance”) protocol. This mechanism takes account of the fact that each station operates in “half-duplex” mode, i.e. it cannot listen and transmit at the same time. According to the CSMA/CA protocol, a station starts by listening on the channel for a random duration when it needs to send data packets. When the channel is free, the station sends its frame. If the channel is not free, the station waits for the next interval to send its data packets. The duration of listening is a random multiple of the time interval known as a “timeslot”.
The purpose of the present invention is to propose a method of synchronization and detection which is more efficient and more robust than the current methods.